How Beck and Jade Became Beck&Jade
by VictoriousGillies13
Summary: A series of one-shots on how Beck and Jade met and became Beck&Jade
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Detention

**A/N: I am finally back! I have finally got over my seemingly two years of writers block. I know it has been forever since I last upload or updated any fics, so hopefully I'm not too rusty and this fic isn't completely terrible. Even though Victorious is over now, I think about it all the time and I am still super pissed that they never showed us how Beck and Jade really met and started dating. I came up with different scenarios on how I think/wish Beck and jade met. I promise this time it will not take me two years before I finally update it. I don't know how soon I'll update, but it won't be years. Enough babbling. Now, on with the story.**

…

**Beck's POV**

I can't believe this. I can't believe that I am stuck in detention on a Friday night. I wouldn't even be here if I hadn't run into a girl and made her spill her coffee on herself, and even though I kept apologizing, the girl went bat-shit crazy.

*_**Flashback***_

_ I had just walked through the doors at Hollywood Arts, and I was heading to my locker when __**It**__ happened. I was too busy reading through posts on TheSlap to see the girl standing in front of me. Unfortunately for me, by the time I noticed, it was too late. I crashed into the girl and spilled her entire cup of JetBrew down the front of her shirt. And that is when all hell broke loose. _

_ First, the girl cried out in pain before she turned to me and started going off on me. _

_ "OW! You fucking idiot! Couldn't you see me standing there?" She screamed._

_This was the first time I got a good look at this girl. She had black hear with teal streaks, she was wearing all black, and she had piercing blue eyes that were staring daggers at me. I got so caught up by her looks – she looked gorgeous – that I couldn't even think. I just said the first thing that came to my mind,_

_ "Sorry," I weakly muttered. I knew the apology was insufficient, and apparently all it did was set the girl off even more. _

_The girl squared her shoulders to me and got in my face before she continued,_

_ "You asshole. You fucking asshole. You think 'sorry' is going to make this better? Do you think 'sorry' is going to stop this coffee from burning my skin? Do you think it going to make me forget that you crashed into me and made me spill my precious coffee? If you do, you could not be more wrong. Maybe your sorry-ass apology would have some girls falling head-over-heels and instantly forgiving you, but not this girl. As if today wasn't shitty enough by having to start school here, thanks to you, it just got a thousand times shittier," She screeched. _

_Oh, so this is the new girl everyone had been talking about all week. I would say our first meeting left an impression on her. By this time, most of the kids in the hallways had stopped to see what was going on. Once again, I tried to apologize, this time a little more sincere,_

_ "Look, I really am sorry, and I know that doesn't it make it better, but if it helps, I'll buy you another coffee. Or at the very least, let me take you to the nurse to check your burns." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say to this girl, because she started yelling at me all over again,_

"_Oh, so I suppose this is where girls start swooning over you, right? You say a pathetic apology and a string of bullshit and girls start drooling over you," She continued on, getting closer to me with each word, and it seemed like the coffee incident was forgotten about._

"_I know how guys like you work, the overly-cocky, pretty boy type. You act as though you give a shit, but it really all an act," She paused before continuing on. _

"_And do you really think some apology is going to make up for you burning me?" She questioned. _

_ By this point she had started pushing me as if to get her point across more. I don't even know how long she had been yelling and ranting for, but Lane must have finally noticed all of the kids gathered in the hallway and decided to see what was going on. Lane pushed his way through the crowd before making it to where this girl and I were standing._

"_Would either of you like to explain to me what is going on here?" Lane questioned looking between the two of us. _

_Before I had the chance to speak up, the girl was already going on, _

"_Yeah, this dumb ass here ran into me and made me spill my coffee all over me, and practically burned my skin. Oh, and the best part is that he didn't even apologize for burning me," The girl accused._

"_Wait, what?" I questioned, was she serious? "I did apologize, but you wouldn't accept it," I tried explaining to clear my name._

_Before either one of us could get another word in, Lane stepped in,_

"_Ok, that's enough. I don't want to hear another word. I don't know who did what, but you two can settle it in detention Friday night." _

_He could not be serious, could he? I didn't do anything._

"_Are you kidding me," The girl screeched, "You're giving me detention, and on a Friday night, all because some jackass ran into me?"_

"_I don't wanna hear it. And yes, detention, Friday night," Lane sighed. "Oh, and by the way, welcome to Hollywood Arts, Jade," Lane added as he walked away. _

"_Yeah, what a great welcome," She muttered, "this is all your fault," she glared at me before walking off. _

_***End Flashback***_

And that is how I ended up being stuck in detention on a Friday night.

…_._

**There's part one of chapter 1. I decided to do this scenario in parts because it's long. The next part should hopefully be up tonight, or if not, tomorrow. Review and let me know what you think. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Detention and Everything After

**Jade's POV**

I cannot fucking believe that I have detention on a Friday night. I didn't even do anything. The only here I am here is because some asshole ran into me and spilled my hot coffee all over me. It's bullshit that 'Lane', whoever he is, gave me detention. So here I am, on a Friday night, spending my time sitting in the library at this god forsaken school instead of being at home watching _The Scissoring_.

I thought I was the only one in the library until I saw a guy—The Guy, the one that ran into me—sitting at a table in the back. I didn't say anything; I just sat down at a table in front and turned around to glare at him. Then I sat at the table staring straight ahead not doing anything since phones weren't allowed in detention. As I sat there I kept thinking about how stupid it was that I was that I was stuck here. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. All of that anger was focused on a certain fluffy-haired boy in the room. I finally hit my breaking point and I snapped.

"This is all your fault," I screeched, turning around in my chair to point an accusatory finger at the boy.

He looked slightly taken aback before he regained his composure and fired back with,

"What do you mean this is all my fault?" He questioned as if he didn't already know.

"You know exactly what," I snapped, "If you hadn't run into me and spilled my coffee, I wouldn't even be here!" Seriously, who does this guy think he is, trying to play the dumb card on me?

Apparently, this guy wasn't about to back down. Normally people shut up when I accuse them of something and they don't question it because I am too "scary" to confront. Whatever, it means I'm always right. However, this guy must be different. He seemed like he wanted to fire back, and got even more riled up when I accused him.

"You're kidding, right?" the guy mused, "It's not like I purposefully ran into you. Actually, **you're** the only reason **I **am stuck here. If it weren't for you acting like a psychotic bitch, I wouldn't have to be stuck in detention on a Friday night," He spit.

"Oh, of course, yes, this is entirely my fault that you're in detention," I deadpanned.

"If I have to be stuck here with you all night could you at least try not to act like a complete bitch?" The Guy questioned, obviously losing his cool.

"Hey, fucker, do you really think I wanna be stuck here with you? You and that pissy attitude of yours are already making me wish I could slam my tongue in a car door," I uttered.

"I have a car," he muttered.

"Oh," was my eloquent response.

After that, we both went back to sitting at our tables in silence and staring straight ahead. We sat like that for who knows how long before The Guy decided that he couldn't take the silence any more.

"This is stupid," He mused, "Are we really going to sit here all night and just stare off into space and not even bother to talk to each other?" He questioned.

"That's what I was planned to do. I would rather sit here staring off into space than talking to you," I muttered.

He sat there contemplating what I had said before finally responding,

"Well, I don't wanna keep staring off into space. I'm going to keep talking even if you aren't going to talk to me, I'll just talk to myself then."

"You're an idiot," I muttered, "who the fuck talks to themselves, I mean are you really that desperate to talk to someone?" I smirked.

"I wouldn't say that I am desperate, but I really don't have anyone else to talk to, so…" He smiled seeming to have calmed down now and taking on a light hearted tone. Ugh.

"Asshole." I couldn't help but smirk a little. Usually by this point guys are long gone, but I guess he really couldn't go anywhere, so he was kind of stuck with me.

"Ah, love your enthusiasm," He clapped his hands together. "Alright, I have an idea," He continued, "Why don't we play Twenty Questions."

"What are we, seventh graders? I mean, Twenty questions, really?" I chuckled.

"Hey, why not. It'll help pass the time and we can get to know a little about each other," He exclaimed.

"Whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do," I sighed.

"Alright, I'll start," The Guy stated.

"Okay, what is your name?" He questioned.

"Jade," I simply stated.

"Why did you decide to come to school here?"

"I didn't want to, but I had to move and this school seemed the least horrible out of everyone I looked at," I muttered.

"What grade are you in?" He questioned.

"Seriously, that's the best you could come up with? You're wasting your questions," I commented.

"Hey, could you tone down the sass? I thought I would start easy before I got to the hard-hitting questions," He smiled a crooked smile.

"Oh, so now I have sass," I smirked

"Yes, and would you answer the question already?" He asked impatiently.

"Fine. I'm a senior. You?"

"Hey, now, what do you think you're doing asking the questions now? It's still my turn, damnit!" He said with a fake pout.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I laughed. This guy is so weird but somehow I can't get enough of it. What even?

"Yes. I am being completely serious," He paused, "I'm a senior too."

"Hah! I win, it's my turn now," I exclaimed victoriously.

"Okay. Ask away m'lady," he smirked.

"Alright. The first one's a hard one," I replied sarcastically, "What's your name?"

"Ooh, you're right, that is a hard one. The name's Beck," He smiled.

"Beck? Interesting. Okay, what did you do to get into his school?" I questioned wondering what exactly it was that got him into this school.

"I recited a five page monologue. I wanna be an actor," he replied.

"Impressive. That's what I want to do, well, that and singing," I found myself explaining.

"Singing? I wanna hear. Sing something for me," Beck stated.

"What? No. I am not going to sing for you. I don't sing for anyone, especially someone I just met," I said getting defensive.

"Why not?" he questioned, "If you wanna be a singer you're going to have to sing in front of people, so why not start now?" Damn. I couldn't argue with that.

"Okay. Fine," I gave in.

I sat there for a few seconds while I decide on what song to sing. I finally decided on Desperado by the Eagles. The whole time I was singing Beck kept staring at me. When I finished the song he stood up and clapped, making me blush. Oh my god, I need to get out of this library. I never blush. Why was I blushing? I must be tired. Yep, that's it, I am just really tired, I am totally not flattered by Beck. Nope. I am not that kind of girl. My inner monologue got interrupted when Beck decided to speak up,

"That was fantastic," Beck paused when I gave him a look, "I'm serious. You have an amazing voice; I've never heard anything like it," He gushed causing me to blush again. Damn that boy and his charm.

"Thank," I muttered trying to shield my face with my hair. When I finally did decide to look up, I noticed that, once again, Beck was staring at me.

"What?" I question him, suddenly self-conscious.

He snapped out of his daze before replying, "Oh, nothing. It's just that," he paused, "You're beautiful," he breathed out.

Wait, did I hear him right? Did Beck just say that I'm beautiful? No, it couldn't be. I must be hearing things. Before I respond to his question, he had already made his way over to me.

I opened my mouth to respond, and in that moment, Beck took the opportunity and he leaned in and kissed me. It took me by surprise to say the least. The kiss was soft and sweet and only lasted for a few seconds, but it was worth every second.

When we pulled apart, Beck kept his hand on my cheek and continued to stroke it with his thumb. Beck was the first one to talk,

"Jade, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he confessed, looking straight into my eyes.

I was left speechless. This whole this was so surreal. Finally I was able to talk,

"We are fucking insane. This," I motioned between us, "Is fucking crazy. Stuff like this isn't supposed to happen in real life. We both came in here tonight hating each other, and now we ended up making out," I rambled on in complete disbelief.

Beck simply smiled before saying,

"Maybe this whole detention thing happened for a reason. So thanks for making me get stuck here," He smiled.

"Hey, now, **you're** the reason I was stuck here," I stuck my tongue out at him. Beck just laughed and kissed me again.

With that, detention was over. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun.

As we walked out of school, Beck turned to me and cheekily said,

"If this is what happens in detention, maybe I need to get more often." Beck kissed me one more time before we left the school.

…..

And that, ladies and gentleman is how Beck and I met.

…..

**A/N: I know it took a little longer update then I said, but it's here now! I realize how OOC this is, but I hope you like it. R&R!**


End file.
